wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Vivviana Lupier
Recent Information Finally finding the power source she needed for her armor, Vivviana has been dedicating her time to studying more of the history of Azeroth and has been taking a strong interest in the mysteries offered by Pandaria. Appearance Human Form: Of an average height for a Gilnean woman. She is lithe and wirey, with a heart shaped face framed by lustrous raven-colored locks. A pair of deep green eyes flit to and fro, carefully watching her surroundings. Worgen Form: Her body remains incredibly lithe and wirey, and seemingly always tensed. She is covered in an earthy brown fur that lightens when it reaches her muzzle, with a pair of deep green eyes still flitting watchfully about. Her hair is a mess of dark brown tangles with her bangs pushed haphazardly to either side. General Appearance: Viv commonly armors herself in a suit of supple leather that has been heavily augmented with machinery. Holsters, filled with explosives and other devices, hang from her person and a large titanium toolbox is strapped closely to her back, it appears to hide numerous hidden panels and caches. Hooked just beneath her toolbox, to the small of her back, is a canister that appears to be largely titan-made, it hums with barely contained power. It is connected to small emitter device on her belt which has several buttons and knobs on it. Her left arm features a large glass cylinder built into brass plating with hoses connecting it to a vent assembly built into her gauntlet, smoky clouds can be seen swirling within the cylinder. Her right arm is encased in a curious machine emblazoned with sigil of the crescent moon and sun, crafted of aquamarine and emerald respectively. A pair of hoses link that machine with her right gauntlet that is covered with gauges and small canisters charged with energy. Built into the palms of her gauntlet are lens of aquamarine (left) and emerald (right), these discs glow faintly. An exotic spear with an iridescent green blade is commonly seen in her possession. Personality Eccentric is a term often used to describe Vivviana's family and it fits her exceptionally well. She is often quite headstrong and passionate, holding to her beliefs and convictions with a fiery tongue. Viv's passions are her work, she is always willing to talk about magical theorems, mechanical schematics, or natural philosophy. She has a tendency to be rather quiet when she is uncomfortable, but no matter how awkward she might feel, when she has something to say she will speak up. Viv has always had a paranoid streak, but experiences in life have only strengthened that fact. Overall, Vivviana is an eccentric, willful witch with a sharp wit, stifling paranoia, and a passion for discovery. History Formative Years: Born in Gilneas to Jordan and Anette Lupier, Vivviana had a comfortable childhood supported by her father's prominence among Gilnean mages, being publically renown as the "Sunderseer", and his thriving tinker business. Her mother's family has a long history of Harvest Witches, a history and talent that her mother taught her extensively just as she was taught by her mother and so on. This teaching blended curiously with growing up in her father's workshop, tinkering with machinery and magical devices, he also continually attempted to push her into magical training for which she seemed to lack aptitude for, but was no less fascinated by. Her father's obsession with having another Lupier wizard as his heir eventually caused a schism with her family, leading to her parent seperation over differing desires for Vivviana's education. Her mother continued teaching her how to manipulate nature and the "Old ways" as it were, while her father intensely focused on making a mage of her and teaching her the art of engineering. This curious dual education instilled in her a certain passion for magic and the arcane, despite lacking magical talent, and she continued studying the arcane even after she turned 17 and left home to pursue her own desires. Early Adulthood: A curiously focused young woman, Vivviana found herself working in her father's workshop while obsessively researching magic in it's myriad of forms. Over the years she also became enamored with the Titans and their work on Azeroth, digging up any information she could, a task made all the more difficult by the isolation of Gilneas. She began working closely with her father, building magical devices, and conducting strange magical experiments. Eventually she postulated a theory regarding a connection between nature and the arcane, she wrote a number of papers and even published a book, "Notes on the Cosmic Aether.", explaining the science of her theory. Most regarded her "Aether" theory as a fanciful quandary with no hard fact behind it, her age was called into question, and even her and her families mental health. Vivviana grew reclusive in the face of her ridicule, she would leave her cramped Merchant Square aparment only for supplies and research. She blended all her knowledge of her mother's "old ways" with her studies in arcane magic. In the end, all that she had was a curious gauntlet made of leather, inscribed in druidic spellwork, and hardened brass components housing arcane crystals and a complicated array of mirrors and mechanisms, with a lens of polished emerald located in the palm. With a heavy sigh, Vivviana gazed upon her work with relief and enjoyed weeks of testing the device, learning how she could manipulate her spellwork with it. The Northgate Rebellion: In her obsession with the research, Vivviana failed to take in the happenings of the Gilnean kingdom in the months and years that had slipped past. Now arriving on her doorstep were dark tidings. She had heard the rumors for days of the Northgate Rebels but never expected to see them marching on Gilneas. She watched in horror as violence and fire swept across the city, all she could think was that her mother was trapped in that bloodshed, Vivviana forced herself to battle through the warfare. Managing to slip through the city with only a few scuffles with rebels and loyalists alike, she found her mother's home blasted and burning. Fleeing the scene, distraught and hysterical, Vivviana ran to her home in grief-stricken madness The Curse: Some time passed as Vivviana grieved the loss of her mother and worked to repair her gauntlet, which had been damaged the dark night of the Rebellion. Over the course of this time she drowned herself in tinkering and booze, developing a prodigous talent with explosives, which she could find in abundance lost and abandoned by rebels. When another shadow fell upon Gilneas, the Worgen infection fell upon the city like a hammer. Vivviana found herself putting her new talents to extensive use as Gilneas City was evacuated, particularly alongside the cannon crews as she helped keep them operational as they fought hordes of worgen. In the chaos of the scuffle she sustained a deep bite to her leg which, despite receiving healing and bandaging, continued to fester. As the evacuation continued she became delirious with fever and seperated from others. Vivviana stumbled down alleys before falling unconcious into the waters surrounding the city. Splashing into the frigid water wrenched her into conciousness and a sudden transformation she did not expect. What emerged from the waters to stalk the woodlands of Gilneas was little more than a beast. Exodus: Vivviana couldn't remember how long she ran wild through the countryside of Gilneas but she can remember being caught. It was a group of worgen who chased her down, snared her and dragged her kicking and thrashing into the depths of the Blackwald. They took Viv to Tal'doren and brought her before the Night Elves who had come there. They gave back her sanity and rational thought, Vivviana was once again whole, now forced to face a new reality living beneath the curse. She began asking about her father, if anyone had seen him or if he was still alive, but it was in vain, no one had seen the man since he had left for his Duskhaven home days before the evacuation. Determined to find her father, Vivviana left the main group of refugees, and hiked through wilderness and ruin heading towards Duskhaven. She found his cliffside home in ruins, a landslide had crumbled the very foundation, with half the home now occupying the bottom of sea alongside Duskhaven. All that remained topside was the central great room and small attached room that her father had built for her specifically. All she found in the search of the great room was her father's ornate staff on the floor next to a sodden envelope. She picked up that staff and it hummed with energy at her touch, she turned her attention to the envelope. It was soaked through and although the ink had run she could make out "Vivvi" on the front. Gingerly opening the letter, Vivviana was horrified to see that much of the message was an illegible blur, she tried to puzzle it out but it was hopeless as the only legible writing was the end, which read: "You are the Sunderseer now, I'm sorry. -Father". With grief coursing through her, Viv could only carefully stow the ruined letter and continue her search of the house. She searched the small added room, her father had built it as a "Lab-away-from-Home" for her, and found it to have survived better then the rest of the house, though it was quite disheveled. Vivviana searched through her posessions, most of the equipment was broken, a number of her tomes and manual had been damaged by weather from a single breach in the ceiling. In good condition were the copies of her schematics and designs, preserved in sealed scroll tubes, that she sent to her father for safe-keeping, even a couple of her early prototypes of her gauntlet had survived the earthquakes. After a few days time spent grieving the dead and rebuilding her gear, she struck off towards the north, where she sought out the remaining refugees, if they still remained in Gilneas. Vivviana found them in Keel Harbor, under siege by the Horde and awaiting the order to evacuate, where she lent a hand with the defenses by assisting with Glaive-thrower maintenence and healing the wounded. A New Home: Viv survived the last, desperate battle at Keel Harbor, she even survived the hellish ship ride to Teldrassil, and at last found herself in a safe refuge. Darnassus was a wonder to her senses and a perfect sanctuary, she settled in alongside her fellow Gilneans and took in the sights of this strange new home. Over the weeks after the exodus, Viv adjusted to her new life, learning from the Night Elves more about the druidic origins of her mother's "Old ways", and she even learned a few new ways to manipulate nature, all of this knowledge she, of course, worked into her armor designs and arsenal. Most Night Elves she dealt with were puzzled by her theories and devices, some even reacted with disgust that she would sully nature with such machinery, they would humor her nonetheless as she plied them with questions about their technology, history, and numerous other academic subjects. However, despite a peaceful, safe environment, Vivviana couldn't feel at home, she wasn't sure she could ever feel "home" again in truth. So she gathered supplies and readied her equipment, taking her newfound skills in druidism and traveling the world as a mercenary. First Steps Into A Wide Open World: Vivviana found her stride quickly after leaving Darnassus, learning that she took to freelance work like a fish to water. She applied her healing talents as well as her powerful magic on the battlefields of the Alliance as a volunteer soldier, serving nobly to help the wounded in the battles for Warsong Gulch and other combat zones in Ashenvale and the Stonetalon Mountains, however she grew weary of the desolation and scent of the battlefields. Viv found the most enjoyment in travelling the realm far and wide with only her satchel and staff in tow. She would flit from town to town, doing some maintenance on local machinery, conducting some healing, or just reading peoples' fortunes with her tarot cards. Oftentimes, the wandering witch would just wait in a tavern, stewing over a pint, and just watch people until she saw a new "adventure" walk in. Her travels took her from the heart of Alliance/Horde conflict in Kalimdor to the idyllic lands surrounding Stormwind. It was in that city that she found the Royal Library in Stormwind's Keep and became entrenched in the lore it contained. She made fast friends with the libraries keepers with the handful of old tomes she had saved from the destruction of Gilneas, they allowed her the run of the library as such. She spent long lengths of time in the keep studying anything of interest to her, special focus was paid to anything pertaining to the Titans and their history, of which not much could be found. A Bungle In The Jungle: Viv began a happy routine with her life. She would study relentlessly the old historical texts, map out the locations of ruins and sites of power, and then she'd leave on long expeditions to investigate them. She wouldn't often talk of her adventures, or even to what end her investigations were for. One such excursion took her far to the south of Stormwind, deep into Stranglethorn Vale. She was investigating a set of old troll ruins when a band of Bloodsail Buccaneers came upon her camp, she dispatched them easily enough but her defense was witnessed by a pair of passing travelers. These travelers remarked that a fighter of her talent could make good coin working for Blackwater Raiders and Booty Bay. Always relishing an opportunity to make some good money, Viv struck off towards Booty Bay which she found to be the den of pirates and violence that she had heard talk of. After a cursory walk around town, Vivviana found a whole host of individuals willing to pay well for her services. She spents months coming in and out of the Bay, using it as her base of operations, on tasks and missions from the residents all the while she would comb the ancient Troll ruins for magical artifacts. Eventually she felt that she had been down in the jungle too long, and yearned to travel elsewhere. Viv returned north to continue pursuing her research. However, she left with good standing and allies among the pirates of Booty Bay. Research and Development: As soon as Vivviana returned to Stormwind, she dove into her research with gusto. Drawing up her old schematics, she began incorporating new equipment and technology that she gained in the course of her adventures. Through trial and error, Viv slowly pieced together the suit of armor that would become her LUNA-Armor. She blended her time tinkering with excursions out into wide world, to gather supplies and seek out knowledge to aid in her work. As time passed and more devices were incorporated into her armor, she found the power sources she utilized were overworked and burning out. Perplexed and aggravated, she launched headlong into research seeking the power that could withstand the increasing demands of her inventions. She used the lore stored in the Royal Library to locate sources of powers then seek them out on long expeditions. Eventually she Notable Creations "What some might achieve through prayer, or others through the arcane mastery, I achieve through ingenuity and technical know-how." -Vivviana, when questioned about her inventions. The "LUNA-Armor": Shorthand for the armor suit she built. The Light-weight Utilitarian titaNium Aether-Armor colloquially refers to the system that draws lunar and solar energy to empower her druidic abilities. Capable of channelling the power from the central core on her back through conduits in the machinery of her arms to the gemstone discs in her palms, the armor provides her ample protection while being versatile in combat. The "Aetheric Phase Emitter": A small device featuring a curious vent and several buttons and knobs, with a core of arcane dust and a runed orb, that Viv uses to phase her person into an astral form, allowing her to more easily access and use her powers. The "Blustersquall Generator": An odd device on her left arm, it consists of a glass cylinder that traps and compresses air, circulating it around as thick clouds. When needed this allows Vivviana to emit a concussive blast of wind from a vent in her gauntlet. She has also modified it with her own druidic power, allowing her bend the blast into a turbulent cyclone to inundate her opponents. The "MOTT": Viv's affectionate term for the large toolbox she keeps strapped to her back. The Multi-purpose Oversived Titanium Toolbox acts as the repository for her tools, various explosives, supplies to make more explosives, her archaeology and collapsible survey gear, as well as containing a pair of leather glider wings on the sides. The titanium and a few choice enchantments keep it light-weight enough to carry with ease. The "T-Core": Though not explicitly an invention of her making. the T-Core is a Titan manufactured power source that Vivviana dug up in her travels through the Storm Peaks of Northrend. She found that the Titan technology, while much too advance to reverse engineer, could be jury-rigged to power her armor and it's component parts. "Notes on the Cosmic Aether": ''A book written by Vivviana in her early adulthood that details her theories and research on natural and arcane magic. It purports the idea that a mystical "Aether" interconnects the cosmos, an energy that is harness and utilized by both druids to call down the power of the stars and mages when they tap into the arcane, or so she claims. She filled it with mathematical equations and cosmic observations that she feels supports her theory. However, the book and theory lacked popularity, becoming the butt of jokes among the magical community of Gilneas. Very few, if any, copies survived the destruction of Gilneas with the exception of one, the single copy that Viv managed to save during the flight. That copy now resides in the Stormwind Royal Library, where Vivviana donated it. Relationships Jordan Lupier: Father, Mage known as the "Sunderseer", believed slain in the Cataclysm Anette Lupier: Mother, Harvest Witch, Slain in the Northgate Rebellion Quotes "I have never been so sunk in my cups as to refuse the kindness of strangers." -Vivviana, after one too many. "Druids and Mages have more in common then many realize, two sides to the same coin, we all draw from the same well of power, whether we summon the will of nature or bend the power of the arcane. Very few realize this simple, natural fact." -Excerpt from "''Notes on the Cosmic Aether." Category:Worgen Category:Alliance Category:Druid